


Supergirl's Seconds

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A smile materialized on Supergirl's face as she flew by many clouds in Smallville.





	Supergirl's Seconds

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

A smile materialized on Supergirl's face as she flew by many clouds in Smallville. There weren't any villains present. Everyone was safe in Smallville. A new frown replaced Supergirl's smile after she viewed a large tent. She couldn't remember viewing a tent earlier. Curious, she flew to it and looked inside. 

A preacher frowned and stood in front of a large alien with many eyes. Multiple tentacles. The preacher's dark hair almost reached his waist. He wore a long black coat with matching trousers and a hat. There was a black string tie on his pale shirt. The preacher bowed.

''I apologize for not finding others and gathering them for you to control, my master.''

''Are you willing to suffer the consequences, Reverend Amos Howell?''

''Yes, Unity.''

After gasping, Supergirl flew back. Her frown returned. Reverend Amos Howell was going to suffer with Unity.

Eyes were wide as soon as Reverend Amos Howell emerged from the tent. Supergirl frowned another time. ''You're not going to control anyone.'' She flew to Reverend Amos Howell and went through him. Supergirl gasped. She looked back. Her eyes were on a sudden smile. 

''I suffered the consequences,'' Reverend Amos Howell said before he was Supergirl's final view.

 

THE END


End file.
